


Reach for the stars, spit at the sun

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Betrayal, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor James, Spoilers, Tsundere, Tsundere!AJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: [Post TLC 16]
James is feeling pretty confident about his life choices, even if they're spiraling out of hand right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I exist to go places you didn't really want to go
> 
> Lol I've actually been trying to figure out a feasible plot for actual James/AJ for my own entertainment, and the sudden but inevitable betrayal just kind of...worked out. Fantasy booking with a little gay.

James was feeling pretty confident about his life decisions, even if things were a little shaky now. Shaky as his knees threatening to give out on him and his shoulders twitching.

His neck was so stiff. He didn't actually need the brace anymore, but he kept it so others would underestimate him. It worked.

He'd been told to stick around for an interview--they _really_ wanted to talk to him. James just wanted to sit down for a minute.

He paced around backstage. He was safe for now; Dean had been carried out and unless he went all Hannibal Lecter he wouldn't be coming back just yet. He didn't have...much to fear. He knew AJ was hobbling around somewhere probably looking for a seamstress.

He hoped.

Rationally, there wasn't much to fear from AJ. He'd just given him his title back, right? But officially they were still rivals, he did announce he was still going for that title shot after all.

Damn. Now he felt vulnerable. He pressed his back against the cold wall and sighed.

The walking nightmare of AJ Styles seemed to emerge from the shadows even though the hallway just in front of him was fairly lit. He was still limping and carrying his title, but those blue eyes were laser-focused on him. He was already breaking out into what could have been a grin or a snarl.

"Well, I was just walking around for some fresh air and decided I'd come shake hands with the devil himself."

Against his better judgment, James stood his ground.

"Uh...how's your..." he gestured at AJ's leg.

"Not too shabby. How's your whole deal?"

"Pretty alright."

"Isn't that brace itchy?"

James ran a finger under the stiff brace. "Little bit when I sweat." He froze. "How did you...?"

AJ answered with a laugh and a knee slap. "You were moving around way too much for a man with a busted neck. And you still want the belt, don't ya."

"It's not really about the belt, though, it's--"

"Shut the hell up, the cameras ain't on yet. Don't give me that goody-two-shoes bull. You want the belt, don't you?"

"I want a _chance_ , AJ. Wouldn't you?" James was starting to feel like he was arguing with the devil.

AJ rolled his eyes and hoisted the belt higher on his shoulder. The light caught the gold for a split second and it was blinding.

"I don't want chances jackass. I make chances. You didn't even think this through, did you? Did you plan in that little noggin for when Dean wakes up from his coma and remembers he has to kick your ass? Do you think Seth Rollins still doesn't sleep with a body guard and a shot gun?"

James swallowed thickly. "I know what I did. I don't expect him to understand but--"

AJ snatched one of his gloves off and threw it at James's chest.

"You idiot, you don't understand! I've had the longest night of my life, and I'll be damned if I risk you embarrassing me with your _presence_ on Tuesday. And you know who's going to screw you out of the belt again? Not me. That lunatic you just made an enemy out of. And who's going to be in your corner then, hm? When he takes you out? And I have to have him hounding my ass for another month because Bryan thinks it's funny?"

James opened his mouth to protest, but AJ cut him by raising his gloved hand.

"BUT. I think I've worked out something that will benefit both of us."

James raised both eyebrows into his hairline. "You..." He used AJ's own glove to point at him. "Want to work...with me?"

"The hell I do. But the difference between you and me, Ellsworth, is I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I'm hereby requesting you become my co-title owner. You do hold just as much claim to it as me right now."

James recoiled, not in disgust but in thought. Was that some kind of modified Freebird rule? He couldn't think of anymore ultra obscure clauses that would permit this.

"Like...a tag team?"

"Sort of." AJ seemed suddenly agitated. "I need someone to defend this in my place and you seem to be holding on to some special kind of kryptonite. All you have to do is call off your contender spot."

"This isn't gonna work, AJ."

AJ leaned in close, almost unnecessarily so. "I get what I want around here, Ellsworth. Wouldn't you rather have respect than your own internet meme?"

"Can't I have both?"

"Whatever. Just remember, owning a piece is much better than owning nothing at all."

James sighed. He'd already come so far and his actions were, admittedly, very hard if not impossible to forgive. He didn't have much left to lose and everything to gain.

"What...do you want me to do."

"Be in my corner. And if anyone asks, you've been on my side the whole time. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Now when those cameras come around you make this look real good, understand?"

James nodded, but his brow wrinkled with confusion. Make what look good?

A woman in a sequined dress holding a microphone out like a sword swung around the corner (was that fake!Renee? He couldn't stop thinking about it ever since Kevin insulted her backstage) followed by cameras. She looked upbeat and hopeful, but her optimism was quickly replaced with utter confusion and perhaps disgust.

The only things James really remembered from that long, long moment: AJ grabbing his face, AJ forcing him into an overblown, exaggerated kiss with tongue clear down his throat and moaning, something hard that he was pretty sure wasn't a belt or a kneepad rubbing against his inner thigh

The camera crew and probably what was left of the live audience audibly gasping, sucking the air right out of the arena

AJ turning around and with a completely straight face saying,

"Oh, you just caught me and my partner celebratin'!"

~~~

Daniel had not been able to speak intelligibly for at least half an hour, and Shane wasn't really able to help much either.

He pursed his lips and rubbed his temples.

"It's not that...we don't approve of your lifestyle choices. Choice. I guess. But. How long has...this?" He gestured at the two of them. "What's this all about?"

"The whole time," James said quickly.

"So helping Dean was just a ruse?"

"A long con that worked out, didn't it?" AJ said.

"A really, really long con." Shane let out a long sigh. "A really, unnecessarily long con. What about his title shot?"

James shrugged. "That was just a moment. We decided I'll defend it in AJ's place."

"Like a Freebird thing."

"Sssuure."

Daniel finally sputtered back to life, like a dying flame fed with coal.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Shane, you can't possibly think this is a real relationship!"

Shane shrugged. "I mean, how do we know it's not?"

"They didn't know each other until just a few months ago! They've hated each other the whole time!"

Shane held his hands up. "Come on, Daniel. We've seen worse. Way worse."

"That doesn't make this okay! This is a complete mockery. AJ is clearly just using him to hold on to his title. He doesn't even have the authority to create a tag team!"

"Damn, Daniel, we would have fucked on a table but I don't think that's PG," AJ drawled. He rolled his eyes but James had a sneaking suspicion he was dead serious. He was noticeably uncomfortable standing right now with nothing to alleviate the pressure off his injured ankle; almost on instinct, James braced AJ's back with his forearm. Shane caught the motion in the corner of his eye.

"I'm calling them official."

"Thank y--whaa?"

"They're official. Honestly, I don't care what they're...doing or if it's real or not. That's not my business. That title is my business."

"You're not serious."

"Oh, boy am I Daniel. We'll announce Tuesday they're defending the title in tandem. That'll give AJ time to rest up and James will fend off all challengers. That's the dream, isn't it?" Shane patted James on the back. "Go on, get outta here."

James felt like he was floating down the hall as he helped AJ to the locker room. A quick glance down revealed he had not, in fact, found a seamstress yet.

Daniel stared at their receding forms, mouth agape. He looked between James's back and Shane, back to the ironic t-shirt, then back to Shane.

"What did you just do?"

"Don't get so hung up on the relationship thing. I don't know what that's about, but AJ just wrote himself into his own private hell just to keep that belt off the table. Personally, that's exactly who I want representing my company."

Daniel squinted skeptically and jabbed Shane in his chest. "No. You're doing this for your own amusement, aren't you?"

Shane cleared his throat and coughed into his fist, muttered something that sounded like "a little."

"I just want to see how long it's going to last. Who knows, we may be wrong."

~~~

AJ had packed up and finally changed into a pair of pants without a gaping hole in the back. His stubble grazed James's face as AJ placed a quick kiss under his ear. He shuddered.

"Thanks."

James sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go hit up a diner."

"Okay."

AJ paused a beat, then looked irritated. "Are you coming or not?"

"The camera's ain't rollin," James said, mocking AJ's accent.

Rather than bristling in anger, AJ looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We don't...really have to do anything when we're not on, right?"

"Do partners not hang out together in your world?"

"AJ. I'm married with kids. _You're_ married with kids."

AJ did bristle this time like an offended cat. "Do you think I'm stupid? Like I don't know? I'm saying we need to keep up the illusion!"

"How long, AJ? How long?"

"Until everyone on that roster knows we're the champs that run the camp! Now are we going to drive around aimlessly until we find a Waffle House or what?"

James, utterly deflated, gave in. "There's one right off the interstate."

AJ muttered something about Siri and dragged James down the hall. They walked in the cold silence, no company save for security detail and the occasional cable cord.

"Just one more thing."

AJ turned an icy glare up. "What now?"

"Is there a reason...like..." James took a deep breath and let his thoughts flow. "Is there a specific reason we're a couple now and not just a regular ol' tag team?"

AJ paused mid-step, almost painfully. He turned on his good heel and James could see that his eyes were brimming with...something deep.

"Do you think I wanted to make out with you on camera? I didn't. We just needed a cover story that was convincing. Right?"

James nodded but he wasn't sure which one of them AJ was trying to convince. They could have literally gone with any cover story that would have made as much sense, but they were stuck with this one now. Realistically, stuck with it forever whether they dropped the title today or twenty years from now.

AJ was looking a little banged up and pissed about it, but he put all his trust in James's ability not to fuck up. He'd pinned the best, after all. Multiple times. As if to reassure him further, AJ shoved his rental car keys at him.

"You drive. I don't feel like it right now."

Sure, that made sense. AJ still needed to get checked out again and was probably tired of using his good foot for menial tasks. Snuggling up to James in the car made sense too, even with the heat on it was pretty cold out. All of it made sense if he just didn't think about it too hard. Yeah, his life choices were going pretty well so far.


End file.
